Beg For Me
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: LIKE OMG THIS IS A GIFT FOR SOMEONE! :D I was going to make the story with a different couple, but since I couldn't see this person being top I used this couple! C: THIS IS FOR MY GOOD FRIEND THEDEVILTHEANGELANDTHEME CHECK HER OUT! :D Hope you liked girl!


Beg for me.

I walked on the roofs, spying on my pray. As my pray walks, it's hips sway side to side, making this pray look as if to be a female. When I saw that I grinned like maniac I am. A hood is on my lovely pray, preventing me to see it's face. My perfect gold eyes started to gain a shade of red as my canine fangs came down. I brushed my tongue against it, licking it up and down. Doesn't my new pray know not to be out so late at night? It's holding bag filled with food, food that's not to my liking. I jump down and as I learned from being the thing you call _"Blood Suckers"_ for so long, I land quietly. My phone rings, and thank god it's on vibrate or--

"W-whos t-there?", my divine little pray calls out into the darkness. I halt my entire body from moving a muscle. From the sound of my lovely prays voice, I could tell that it was a 'he'. He puts the bags down and slowly start's walking toward the vibrating sound, A.K.A:

Me.

When he get's where I am, my hard cold hands grabs his soft hot flesh. He halts his breath as I pined him to a wall but released it when he needed to breath. I leaned in and whispered, "Why hello my little darling... why are you out here so late...?" He shivers but doesn't say a word. The hood's still on, and from I could see from just the face, long brown spiked bangs cover his face. I grin and go to remove the hoodie. "D-don't touch m-me!", he finally pleads. I rolled my eyes, and asked, "How come?" A cool breeze come's along, but since my face isn't covered with protection, dust blows in my eyes. That's when my prays bang's moved out of his face and realized who I was.

"Vanitus..."

I halt... how does he know me? I looked toward him as he removed his hood. It's was brother. The one I swore to protect at all cost. It's was _him_. Tears stung the corners of both our eyes, but I held them in, not him, he let them free, flowing down his perfect cheeks.

"Sora..."

He was right here. His body shape, his voice and just everything about him changed. I haven't my twin since we were young. I ran away and he was left with my other 2 brother who didn't like him one bit. "Vanitus! I-It's really you!", he sobs. I drop him, and he lands on the floor with an "Oof!" So many things I have wanted to do to him back then are coming back. No... I have to walk away...

_ "Vanitus.... play with me!"_

_ "Touch me please!"_

_ "Finger fuck me! Please!"_

So many memories flooding back to me, damn, I want to do all those things to him right now b-but.... Without warning to my twin, I turn around and grab him, kissing him forcefully, plunging my tongue into his wet cavern. "Mmm!", he gasped. I explored his wet cavern, my hands holding the back of his head, not allowing the other to breath. He's trying to pull away from me. But I have a tight grip on him, I want this to last. One of my hands crawl down to belt of his pants, and undo it. Sora shivers as my hand groped his now hardening length. I finally pull away, allowing Sora to now breath. He's moaning, shivering from my touch. "Ahh... Ha-! Mmm... V-Vanitus.. d-don't touch there... l-let go of m-me..." I groped him harder. "Ah! N-no.. p-please d-don't..."

"You always wanted me to play with you right?"

"...P-please... Vanitus.. d-don't..."

"Now that I'm 'playing' with you, you don't want to play."

A shiver runs down his spine as I whisper in my soft elegant voice. I grab his cock with a tight grip and started pumping him fast. "Ah-! Ha! Mm! Nn! N-no! S-stop!" I just wanna shove my long cock deep his little, wet, tight ass. I wanna hear him beg for me. I want to hear him beg for my cum. I want to hear him scream my name as he cums, his inner walls closing tighter then ever on my cock, shooting all I have into the younger. I. Just. Want. _**Him.**_

__After I felt him pre-cumming, I removed his pants and boxers, more like I ripped them, off the boy. He covers himself. I rolled my eyes, and whispered, "Let me see Sora..." Sora shook his head, trying hard to cover every part of his body. Getting a bit annoyed at him, I grabbed Sora's legs and spread them wide, and grinned at the beautiful sight. "You look so beautiful Sora... why so body shy?" I felt Sora shiver at my words. "D-don't L-look...", he whispers, "P-Please..."

I let go of Sora's legs for a while only to reopen then again when I removed my own pants and boxers. "Ready for the fun Sora...?" Sora shook his head fast, pleading, "I-if your going to do t-this to me can you at lest s-spread me?" I shook my head and calmly stated, "Your a masochist Sora... you can take this..."

"I'm not a maso-- Ahh! Ha! V-Vanitus!"

I ram into him over and over again.

"S-stop V-Vanitus!! I-I d-don't w-want t-this!"

I grab his hips and started ramming harder. When your a _vampire_ anything is possible. Tears of pleasure run down his face. "Y-your stretching my h-hole so much V-Vanitus!" I'm starting to throb in him, were both close. I need to find the pleasure spot... quick... I started hitting my cock in different angle's, trying to find it. Where is--

"Ahh!! O-Oh god!! Vanitus-san! F-fuck YES!"

Found it...

After ramming uncontrollably into him he did the thing I was waiting for. He begged. "Ah!! Vanitus! P-Please! Cum into me!! P-please! Though I'm n-not worthy of your cum! P-please!! Oh god!" I grinned wildly, my once peaceful eye once again glowing with a tint of red with-in them. "Beg m-more!", I yelled. His face was red as hell, as he screamed, "O-oh god! Please, shoot your seed into me p-please! I need you fill me whole! D-don't leave me like this! Oh god please s-shoot your cum in this nice ass!"

I was now starting to throb uncontrollably inside as some cum out. "Oh! Y-yes! S-so warm, oh please your so close! P-please shoot everything inside!" I grabbed his hips with a tight grip and rammed so fucking hard inside him on his pleasure-spot that he cummed hard. His inside's coming down on my cock hard. I shot all my juices inside him. Both breathing hard, I leave his body, and put my things back on. When I went to put his things on, I just then remembered that I had ripped them. I cleaned him the best way I could. After that I whispered, "Good-bye Sora..."

I bit him on his neck, tears flowing out of my eyes.

He gripped on to the back of my shirt, a tight grip, but eventuality loosens due to him losing blood. I suck most of his blood, tears running down my face until I have sucked him dry. I pull away from him, holding Sora tight. We have to do this to them, if our kind ever does this with humans we have to kill them for reasons I don't even understand. I laid Sora on the floor, removing my jacket, putting it on him.

Goodnight my little divine star, my I see you soon.


End file.
